Feels Like The World Is Ending
by Gitana
Summary: The difference between Rory’s house and Dean’s room.


Feels Like The World Is Ending

**By**: Gitana  
**Pairing**: Rory/Dean  
**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and Warner Brothers.  
**Timeline/Spoilers**: Season 1 / No spoilers  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: The difference between Rory's house and Dean's room.

* * *

"Feels like the world is ending out there," Dean said with his face buried in Rory's neck, brushing away her school girl long hair with his nose and his fingertips. Rory had one hand stroking the back of his head and the other on his chest as if she was bringing his heart back to life with her touch. She wouldn't be able to be this close to him in her house. Not with Lorelai so close. She took in his scent and the feel of his skin and he did the same.

Rory realized what Dean meant as she pulled away from him, concerned.

"It has to stop raining or I'll never get home," Rory sighed looking out Dean's window.

The slight winds were knocking the drops of rain against the glass. The moon was semi hidden among big rain clouds, the reflection shadowing rain water on Dean and Rory's young faces.

The wind was picking up and the gusts were rattling the windows, it was starting to get cold and noisy and messy. The sky was dark and black, no stars, just lightning from the open sky. Dean's room was suddenly grey and blue with sparkles from his lamp keeping a faint sense of brightness.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'll drive you or Lorelai will pick you up."

"She doesn't know I'm here," Rory said with a little blush spilling over her cheeks.

"Rory Gilmore I don't believe you!"

"Shut up!"

"Did you lie or did you sneak out?" Dean asked amused.

"Snuck out. I wasn't planning on staying this long… It's just that mom passed out early. There was a huge wedding at the Inn and she was exhausted."

"Taking advantage of your tired mother? Who _are_ you?"

"I'm a horrible, horrible person."

Dean smirked, "I was all wrong about you."

Rory smiled and gave him a sympathetic _I have nothing to say for myself_ look.

"But why didn't you call me? I would've gone over to your house."

"I don't know…" There was no way Rory would tell him the real reason she decided to walk over to his house instead of calling him so he could drive over to hers like most times.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's going to stop raining… I'll have to drive you, Rory."

"This is exactly why I never do this kind of thing," Rory pouted.

"Aw." Dean leaned over to kiss her pouty lips.

Dean's parents didn't mind having Rory over, not even that late on a Saturday night. They assumed Lorelai knew, they assumed the entire world knew. It was Rory Gilmore, after all. The Foresters still talked to Dean, reminded him to be careful. "We were teenagers too," they would remind him. They told him that they trusted him to exercise good judgment at all times, in all places, in every situation. They walked across the hall, in front of his room every ten minutes, quietly placed their ears to his closed door and asked a lot of stupid questions when there was an alarming long period of silence.

Rory found the whole thing hilarious. Dean couldn't be more embarrassed.

When they were at Rory's, it was a different world. They were in the living room watching a movie, talking over the movie, eating like crazy, food fighting and sometimes there was even singing. Lorelai was always there though she did give them alone time. There were times they hopped on the car to catch a movie, walk around town or go eat at Luke's. Sookie would come over, Michel would call, Emily had a freak out - all kinds of things happened that didn't happen over at Dean's.

Dean's was quieter, more intimate. Rory talked a little to Dean's parents but she was still scared of them. Dean made sure the conversations were quick and painless. He dragged her by the hand when it seemed like she was frozen, "we're going to do our homework" was his favorite getaway line. Rory had seen Clara, Dean's little sister, from a distance a few times, but had never met her. Clara was always out with piano lessons, doing homework, going to Girl Scouts meetings, camping trips or already asleep when Rory came by at night.

Dean pulled one his hoody sweatshirts over Rory's head, it was three sizes too big for Rory and it reached down to her knees. She looked funny which made her pout again. Dean picked up the keys to his dad's truck. "Come on, it's going to be okay," he said, trying not to smile. Rory's face was grim. It looked like she had committed some horrible crime. "Okay," she said, sighing deeply and making a mental note to never, ever do this again.

The End


End file.
